


If This Bus Crashes I'll Die In Your Arms

by StuffIBetaed (ThoughtsCascade), YourAverageAspiringAuthor



Category: In the Heights - Miranda
Genre: He ain't no more, M/M, Pete was a sugar baby, Starbucks, Sugar Daddy, not much dialog, set primarily on a schoolbus, tryna live their lives, two gay bois in highschool just tryna make a livin
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-14
Updated: 2018-09-14
Packaged: 2019-07-12 08:03:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,635
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15991076
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ThoughtsCascade/pseuds/StuffIBetaed, https://archiveofourown.org/users/YourAverageAspiringAuthor/pseuds/YourAverageAspiringAuthor
Summary: Sonny is just a sophomore trying to get by, but life is hell when a hot guy is assigned to his seat.





	If This Bus Crashes I'll Die In Your Arms

**Author's Note:**

> Just wanna give a big thank you to ThoughtsCascade for making sure this fic wasn't a total wreck. Love ya, boo!
> 
> Disclaimer: I don't actually know all of what Starbucks sells please don't @ me
> 
> VERY BIG VERY IMPORTANT DISCLAIMER: IF THE PHONE NUMBER I DID WRITE INTO THE STORY IS SOMEBODY'S LEGITIMATE PHONE NUMBER I AM VERY SORRY  
> PLEASE DO NOT CALL THAT NUMBER AS I DO NOT KNOW IF IT IS A REAL NUMBER OR NOT

Day one of Sophomore year, and Sonny was already prepared to have a stroke. How dare his bus driver put him in an assigned seat on day one? With a hot Senior for that matter. What the fuck, man? It really wasn't fair, if he was being honest. 

He was forced to get on a bus at six in the fucking morning every day to sit down in his seat and wait for Tall Dark and Handsome to get on the bus half an hour later with his ear buds and his slightly torn vest and his iPhone 6. It was 2018, and Sonny could barely afford- sorry, Navi could barely afford- a flip phone. 

Like everyone by that point in time, Pete (Sonny had learned his name a week after school started, with much poking and prodding at the kids in Pete’s class) had a routine. Every day, he'd slide into the seat and pull up his Spotify playlist before taking out his sketchbook and doing whatever the fuck he wanted for the hour and a half he would be on the bus for. 

Now, Sonny also had a routine. Well, less of a routine and more of a problem. Every day at 6:30 (almost always on the dot,) Sonny started glancing between his phone, backpack, and Pete. They had absolutely no reason to talk anywhere, not even on the bus, so Sonny kept his embarrassment to a minimum.

That was all fine and dandy, and Sonny was very happy to just think about how much he’d love to be held by those strong arms every night while never actually talking to the man he'd like to think he knew very well. Unfortunately, as all good things must come to an end, his world turned upside down on January 19th, 2019. 

Normally, somebody as bi as Sonny would be fucking thrilled to find out that his theoretical future boyfriend was gay. However, the preferred way to find out would not involve seeing said theoretical future boyfriend kissing his actual boyfriend before getting on the bus to sit down next to you and smile all wide and dopey like he was, you know, in Love. 

It definitely didn't help at all that said actual boyfriend did not get on the bus with Pete, which meant the kid was either a dropout or that he had already graduated. Fuck, that dude better back the fuck off of Sonny’s man or there'd be hell to pay. He'd fight this clearly 6ft man with like 8 tattoos who looked more than a little ripped. Probably the Daddy type, too. Good, Sonny could use that against him. 

When Pete pulled out his Spotify playlist, however, he started doing something out of the norm. Once again. Instead of pulling out his sketchbook, he pulled up some sort of writing app on his phone and continued what looked to Sonny like an essay. Not that he could tell for sure, because Sonny wasn't about to lean over and get all up in Pete’s personal space to see what he was actually typing. 

Now, you'd think that 3 months would be enough to finally gain up the courage to at least say hey to the dude he had been crushing on for the entirety of the year. It wasn't like either of them were the type to shy away from social gatherings or just any sort of interaction whatsoever, Sonny just hadn't decided on the best way to introduce himself. 

Not that it was worth the trouble now. By the time Sonny worked up the courage to say anything to the man, Pete would be going off to college (probably some expensive ass art school on a full scholarship) and Sonny would just be sitting there in his Junior year pretending like it didn't bother him.

The next day, Pete didn't get on the bus. Sonny, being the rational human being he was, decided that Pete was either dead or sick. When their bus pulled up to the school, Pete was getting out of the passenger seat of a Tesla. Who the fuck was Pete’s boyfriend, Bill Gates? This wasn't fair. 

Who the fuck took a Tesla to drive their boyfriend to school anyways? Or was the boyfriend a sugar daddy? Was Pete just trying to get by like everyone else? That would make sense, right? Not like his boyfriend was purposely flexing on every single kid at that school.

Sonny was ready go inside and continue on with his day, but something in his heart made him walk slower that day. And, maybe, it was that same something that made Pete gather up the nerve to shove into Sonny while walking past him. Sorta like the way a pick pocketer would shove into somebody, but this time Pete wasn't stealing something. No, this time he was putting something into Sonny’s pocket. 

He didn't actually notice it until he was already in class, but in his pocket was a note. On that note, it read ‘If you’ve been watching me the same way I've been watching you in the mornings, meet me in the Starbucks on bway at 5. I'll wait an hour, but no longer. (212) 583-2879’ fuck yeah that sounded creepy, but Sonny didn't have to make the first move. 

Hopefully he had dumped his actual boyfriend before giving him that. Damn, he couldn't handle it if Pete didn't. 

It took some convincing, but Sonny finally convinced Usnavi to let him go. He was almost sixteen, for fucks sake. He should have been allowed to go anyways. No matter, Sonny just chucked on a pair of skinny jeans and a black hoodie before heading out with a grin on his face and $20 in his pocket. 

It didn't take him long to get where he needed to go, and he arrived with about fifteen minutes to spare. Fortunately, he didn't have to spend those fifteen minutes waiting to see if Pete would show up early because he was already there drinking an iced caramel macchiato with whipped cream and texting someone while he waited, presumably for Sonny. 

He wasted no time heading inside and attempting to smoothly slide into a seat on the opposite side of Pete. It worked fairly well (he had only managed to slightly twist his ankle while doing so) and he gave what he hoped was a charming smile.

Pete gave a chuckle, looking up from his phone with a bright smile of his own. One of the ones that made your entire day brighter and helped you realize the whole world wasn't full of assholes. Made you fall in love. “Hey there.” 

He sounded so amused, so in his element, that it took Sonny a moment to speak, sorta looking like a fish out of water while he smoothed out his hair. “Uh, hey! Name’s Sonny. And you’re-” 

Pete cut him off after taking a sip of his macchiato. “Pete?” he suggested, eyes twinkling in that not so snarky but very endearing way that showed he was amused but not at how much of an idiot you were, just by how dorky you were being.

“Well, I was gonna say the hottest guy I’ve seen in a while, but Pete works too.” Sonny cleared his throat, toes curling and shoulders relaxing (when had they tensed up?) as he realized how easy this would be to get used to. Of course, it helped that he was one smooth motherfucker.

Another chuckle escaped the lips of the absolutely gorgeous man in front of him. If he would have known it was this easy to make Pete laugh, Sonny would have acted like himself more often. 

It made him happy, just seeing that Pete appeared to be a mildly angsty ball of sunshine with a beautiful laugh. Not that a chuckle was really a full laugh, but still. It was close enough to make Sonny happy. 

Anyways, Pete stood, taking out his wallet with the certainty that came with someone who was used to paying for other people’s drinks, or maybe it was just a cocky thing in general? Sonny wasn't sure. “I’ll be right back.” he said before disappearing into the sea of people in the Starbucks; which was an actual coffee shop. 

Okay, so it wasn't as much of a sea as a puddle, but still. More people than would be preferred unless you were running said business. That being said, Pete blended in almost perfectly with the few people there, looking like he knew exactly what he aimed to do and wouldn't stop to get to that point.

Pete looked like a man on a mission in a world full of people on missions of their own. Of course, those people usually had more hair than him. That was alright. Sonny didn't mind. 

When the man came back, it was with a coldbrew and a blueberry muffin as well as some sorta mystery drink. It wasn't exactly Sonny’s favorite, mainly because Sonny didn't get Starbucks unless Usnavi made it, but it was still coffee. 

Setting the former items down in front of Sonny, he slid back into his chair and polished off his macchiato before moving into whatever espresso-filled sweet ass monstrosity he had ordered for himself. 

Their night continued with a few awkward questions (no, Pete was not dating anyone currently though he would like to consider that a date. Yes, Pete did previously have a sugar daddy who asked for too much and gave too little. No, he would not like a repeat) and a couple kisses shared.

Overall, nothing Sonny wouldn't love to repeat. Not only that, but Navi was thrilled to find out that Sonny was with someone who made him truly happy, which was enough for both of them.

**Author's Note:**

> Do y'all realize how hard it is to figure out NYC's area codes in the middle of a 1.5 hour bus ride at 6:30am without data? It's fuckin hard guys, so I couldn't publish this at 8am like I had hoped to. 
> 
> Sidenote; I know using the Starbucks off of Broadway is uh,,, cliché,,, but I couldn't remember the street names of any other Starbucks in the 2 minutes I took to research for this shit so I apologize.


End file.
